Kasane Kujiragi
Kujiragi Kasane is the main antagonist in Part II of the anime, Durarara!! She is a wielder of the weapon, Saika, as the other wielder is Anri Sonohara. Previously, she was seen as Jinnai Yodogiri's secretary, but later is exposed as the ringleader of the organization of Yodogiri's name. Later, she is revealed to be also a non-human like Ruri Hijiribe. She is voiced by Hoko Kuwashima. Characteristics She mainly wears a yellow western suit, spectacles, and has pale skin. Her hair is brown tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her eyes become bright red while she is using Saika. She is a very quiet, emotionless individual who is able to control herself well. Since she is one of the wielders of Saika, she has high skills with her sword and is able to enslave anyone like Anri Sonohara, and Haruna Niekawa. Her method of her skills, "Branching" is different from the other two. Meaning she uses other blades and knives to smelt it with fragments of her own. Background She was born in the same family as Ruri Hijiribe, since they are biological sisters. However, she was sold to the original Jinnai Yodogiri because their family had to pay off some debt they owed. After Yodogiri passed away, Kujiragi continued his work under his identity. She played the role as the secretary as she sees others as scapegoats. History & Plot Kadota's Coma Arc Kujiragi's debut is when she deals with Shijima's family alongside with Jinnai Yodogiri. She appears with Seitarou Yagiri to kidnap Namie Yagiri. She weakened her by using an electric glove to electrocute her. Namie remembers Izaya buying it for fun. Namie's attention was caught when Kujiragi announced that they have taken her brother, Seiji has hostage. This caused Namie to make angry and terrifying threats of they touched a hair on his head. Kujiragi has a vast appearence when Izaya Orihara ordered Haruna Niekawa's "childrens" to kill Jinnai Yodogiri by driving them over, but it is revealed the name, "Jinnai Yodogiri" is used by a group of men opposed to a single man. As the 8th Yodogiri is injured beside Kujiragi, she calls for the 5th Yodogiri to come and replace him because he has the similar voice , only to hear him taken down while on the phone. Izaya then calls her as the leader of the organization, "Jinnai Yodogiri". Soon later, he is under the protection of Sloan. While Izaya talks to Kujiragi, he seems to have no proof but only based on his own research. Kujiragi stated the name, "Kujiragi" isn't her real name. The name was given to her willingly and the real "Kujiragi" has already started a new life in Southeast Asia. The group pretending to be "Jinnai Yodogiri" actually joined together in their own free will. Izaya replied that Jinnai Yodogiri has been active since 20 years ago and asked about her age even though she looks young. Kujiragi refused to answer and Izaya confronted her about her spreading rumors about the Dragon Zombies who are Izaya's bodyguards in the Dollars. Kujiragi attempted to frame the Dragon Zombies about what happened to Kyohei Kadota. Izaya noticed Kajiragi was giving a warning when he saw that she was impersonating as Kanra (Izaya himself) in the online chat room. He had asked her why she always put "nya" at the end of every sentence. She stated that she thinks it was cute. Izaya found that hard to believe and asks if she wears cat ears and a tail in front of her mirror while saying, "nya", over and over again on her day offs. After a moment of silence, she unwillingly answered she will try it next time. Izaya started mocking Kujiragi that Saika (the one sold to Shingen Kishitani) is his enemy now. Haruna Niekawa's children attacked Jinnai Yodogiri while Izaya tells Haruna to kidnap Kujiragi. Kujiragi stated Izaya and Shizuo are interfering with "bringing in goods". She reveals she already knows Izaya had Shizuo arrested. She tells him that the "children" cannot focus with Shizuo around. But Haruna's children already given up. Kajiragi said she was the original owner of Saika 20 years ago. Izaya questioned if being the previous owner gave her benefits. She mentioned that besides cutting, there is another method to increase the children that the other owners are unlikely aware of. She calls it, technique branching which is to break the original form of Saika and use small fragments to mix it with other blades and swords. Izaya was in shock when he is grabbed by the throat from behind, and that person is Sloan. Kujiragi asks Sloan to take Izaya to an office to interrogate about Celty's head. After all that happened, Kujiragi talks to herself then thanks Izaya for stopping Jinnai Yodogiri because she was finally freed from her boring everyday life. Kujiragi said that Izaya is a big obstacle in Ikebukuro, third after the Awakusu and Tsukumoya Shinichi. Saving Izaya/Haruna Is Back Arc Tsukumoya Shinichi commented on a blog of Kujiragi, revealing that she is a half-breed. She also shares the same non-human mother with Ruri Hijiribe. However, since each of their father is a generation off, this means Ruri is Kujiragi's niece, 20 years apart. Ruri's grandmother or Kajiragi's mother sold her off to Jinnai Yodogiri right after Kujiragi was born before running out on the family. Being cared under Jinnai Yodogiri and continuing his work after his passing. Tsukumoya Shinichi then compares Izaya to her and states if Izaya is naturally evil, Kujiragi is a human made by humans. A perpetrator and a victim, and being grown in such place, her fate was near the end from the start. The underground practice is the only place for Kujiragi Kasane. For Ruri, even though having the same non-human blood, having her own goals and happiness, Kijiragi felt jealousy toward her but no hatred is involved. When Ruri encounters misfortune, Kujiragi doesn't gain any satisfaction from it at all. With Kujiragi selling one of the Saika blades to Shingen, and her currently owning one. This means two Saika blades have already existed 20 years ago. Anri Sonohara and Kujiragi Kasane are the two owners of Saika. Kujiragi is with Seitarou near a van where Namie is beaten up badly in it. Someone with the appearence of Shingen Kishitani jumps inside and attacks them. More Shingens arrive and the real Shingen tells them he has allies who looks like him. As the allies bring Namie to saftey, Shingen asks Kujiragi if she believes human beings aren't slaves. The answer Kujiragi gave to Shingen wasn't a good one at all. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Frauds Category:Blackmailers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bigger Bads Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Copycats Category:Business Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Rich Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imposters Category:War Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villainesses Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Book Villains Category:Big Bads